


NCT SCENARIOS

by Ahgasescenarios



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgasescenarios/pseuds/Ahgasescenarios
Summary: a collection of nct scenarios to enjoy at your leisure (yes big words). there will be smuts so read at your own riskfeel free to request anything you'd like me to add, but I do NOT write for member x member that shit is weird to me I'm sorry





	1. A Fortunate Encounter- Doyoung Tattoo Artist! Au

[ ](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjem6-E_qneAhXGmOAKHQKxDa4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fkim-doyou&psig=AOvVaw3cLq7aKLSbbMEYLD3OoXGb&ust=1540845248406649)

 

Ever since you were little, you had been told what to do- just like everyone else. You had been taught what was considered good and bad and had behaved accordingly. When you misbehaved, you were punished and when you behaved well, you were rewarded. It had been that way all of your life, society acting as a dictator.

Your entourage had taught you what to wear to be considered sophisticated, how to act around others, and so on. Being born into a wealthy family had its advantages, but people expected so much of you- to the point where it exhausted you both mentally and physically at times.

Just like today. You were sitting on a luxurious couch, staring into space and only vaguely making out your frantic mother's silhouette. She rummaged through your closet in search of the perfect outfit for the night. After groans and scoffs of desperation, she finally settled on a black gown. It was gorgeous, just like everything else in the humongous walk-in closet. You couldn't take pride in saying you had exquisite taste in clothes, as your mother was responsible for your wardrobe. The top of the dress was embroidered with lace and the gown pooled at your ankles in an elegant trail.

Your mother was hosting another one of her gatherings and as always, everything had to be perfect. She made some final touches to your look: adding some hue to your cheeks, making sure your hair had enough volume and tying a pearl necklace around your neck so you represented the family's fortune.

Before you knew it, you were descending the stairs with everyone's gaze fixated on your figure. You smiled shyly, introducing yourself to the select few people you actually were acquainted with. The only instructions you had to follow for this kind of event were simple, "Smile and look pretty." That was all that was asked of you. Most nights you were fine with it, but you weren't much in the mood for it all tonight.

You did have one person who always managed to lift your spirits though and he was coming your way.

"(Y/N), as dashing as always."

He kneeled, pressing his lips to your hand. He was wearing a brand new tuxedo, probably custom-made by the family tailor that same day. His red hair was slicked back which gave him a more mature allure despite his young age.

Although it looked like you two were a couple, Taeyong and yourself were merely friends. Both born in rich families, you had bonded over countless mandatory family dinners, golf tournaments, charity events, and more. You had been playful, teasing even at a young age but you grew on each other and matured together. The two of you had the same view of your reality, feeling as though all the money in the world could never guarantee anyone's happiness.

He scanned your face and in an instant knew exactly what was going through your head. He knew you like the back of his hand after all, of course, he would see right through you at a time like this.

"Wanna get out of here?"

It felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You looked up to the model-like man before you and nodded in approval

"I thought you'd never ask."

He took your hand in his and dragged you along to the exit, in an effort to escape people's lingering stares. You giggled and followed in his footsteps until you were met with the cold outside breeze.

You looked up, noticing how endless stars decorated the beautiful night sky. Night had always been your favorite time of day, a time where you didn't have to put on a façade but one where you could feel- something you apparently weren't allowed to do normally.

You lowered your gaze, taking in every detail of your surroundings. You had a pretty good view of the city from this high up. You observed the row of Victorian houses in the distance and tried to fathom from afar what normal life was like.

"You wanna go?" Taeyong asked, motioning to the town before the two of you.

You nodded with a smile on your face.

"I often wonder what it's like to live in this part of town."

Taeyong muttered, hands in his pockets as you walked the streets of the quaint town.

"Me too, Tae. It seems other-worldly even."

He nodded his head, agreeing with you silently. The shops around you were all closed at this time of night and you sighed, feeling like you needed a spoonful of reality. The walk was silent but not in an uncomfortable kind of way, both parties lost in thought. A ringing sound broke the calm atmosphere.

"Baby, what's up?" Taeyong answered. "Wait- right now? Okay, okay, I'm on my way. Be there in a few."

His gaze shifted towards you, a helpless look draped over his delicate features.

"It's okay, go. I'll be fine."

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you."

He hugged you briefly before going back to his car. Girlfriend emergency, you figured. You couldn't blame him for having a girlfriend, you were actually happy for him. It sucked that he didn't spend as much time with you as before, but you understood. Although sometimes, you wished you had a special someone to share everything with as well.

You kept on walking down the usually jampacked street, taking the time to admire the charm of each little boutique. It was getting chilly out, but you didn't mind. A certain shop caught your eye, as it was the only one with lights still on at this hour. You picked up your pace until you were standing in front of it. Your eyes were met with a neon sign reading Black Lotus Tattoos. Your gaze immediately drifted inside the shop, checking out the place from where you were standing. It was pretty empty, but it seemed like it would be a lively place typically.

Your eyes landed on one tattoo artist tending to a client. His black hair was pushed back in a failed attempt to keep it out of his face. Tattoos adorned his arms, each one more fascinating than the previous. You had never seen anyone with tattoos before, but somehow you knew you wouldn't be seeing the last of this man. He seemed so enthralled in his work, his eyes squinting in concentration.

 

 [](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjyrOGl_qneAhWSct8KHefAA9kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F310459100&psig=AOvVaw02hYMI0ZvX-i69OJWMXj0u&ust=1540845320285853)

 

You must've been staring at him for quite some time because he had just finished his client's tattoo by the time you snapped out of your daydreaming. They were most, fortunately, discussing something funny since a big smile made its way to the mysterious tattooer's face. Your breath hitched in your throat at the sight. You had never seen someone so handsome, and that was saying a lot considering the people you were constantly around.

Before you could protest, your feet led you inside.

"Can I help you?"

He quirked one of his eyebrows at you, silently judging your choice of attire for this kind of place.

"Are you gonna say something or is that something stuck-up princesses like you don't know how to do?"

You opened your mouth in shock. You stood there baffled, no one had ever talked to you so rudely before.

"Uh- sorry, I- uh, I'll just leave then. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

You mumbled an apology, too unsettled to say anything else. You bowed your head at him before scurrying out. The boy watched you walk away while shaking his head. Everyone in town knew about the rich families who lived "above" them, in every sense of the word. No one in town could stand those families; they were greedy and hostile which didn't have its place in such a homey village.  
Rudeness was not something you were familiar with. Your family's influence and power were intimidating enough for people to think twice about their actions. Yet, this particular guy did not care at all. And secretly, you admired that about him because "not caring" wasn't even an option for you in the world you lived in.

You didn't return to the shop until weeks later, too anxious to confront what scared you most: normality. We were all scared of the unknown after all. You also feared the handsome tattoo artist's smoldering gaze. But your curiosity had gotten the best of you so you decided to go back- for a reason this time. And yes - you guessed it - you had decided to get a tattoo. You had already done your fair share of research online so you knew precisely what you were getting yourself into - you had read enough worst-case scenarios to know how to take care of the new addition to your body.

You ransacked your entire closet in search of any regular clothes. Your mom didn't let you keep many "poor people clothes" as she called them, in a firm belief that you had to reflect what you were (more like how much money you had) in every aspect of your life. You finally came across a pale green sweater and worn-out shorts but decided that they would do regardless. You slipped into your favorite pair of boots (which your mom never let you wear) and grabbed a backpack before heading out.

The shop was within walking distance, but it was still a long walk. You hummed as you walked, finding the weather to be especially pleasant today.

You took a deep breath before entering the shop. A faint part of you wanted him to have the day off, but there he was in all his glory. His smile faded when he saw you, excusing himself from the conversation he was currently having. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find you beautiful, but he wasn't about to tell you that.

"Well, well, look who has returned."

You caught a glimpse of his name tag. Doyoung was his name. It suited him, you thought. You took a deep breath to gather your thoughts.

"Look, I didn't come here to cause you any trouble. I know people like me aren't particularly welcome here but I just want a tattoo. And I have a name you know, it's (Y/N)."

"Fine, then. Anything in mind?"

You browsed through their catalog for a few minutes, Doyoung growing impatient by the minute. You made your way over to Doyoung shortly with the binder still in hand.

"I want this rose on my left ankle. And this wave on the right side of my ribcage. Can you do that?"

He widened his eyes.

"Of course I can do it." He scoffed, "Any color you wanna add?"

"No thank you, just black will do."

He laughed at your politeness, something he wasn't used to in his line of work. He came back a few moments later with the necessary equipment in his hands. He prepped his station while you looked around nervously. You knew it would hurt at least a little - or like hell if you trusted what people said on Yahoo! -, but you were still scared. You had never been too keen on anything requiring needles and you were doubting your decision to come here just a little.

Doyoung motioned for you to get closer and you approached hesitantly. You were shaking, your heart beating out of your chest. You positioned yourself on the chair, shifting uncomfortably now and again.

"Can you stop fidgeting please?"

He looked at you with annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Sorry. Uh- is this going to hurt a lot?"

You muttered. A small smile tugged at his lips as he understood what was going on. It wasn't the first time a client was scared of the pain the needle would inflict.

"It'll be over before you know it, I promise."

It felt weird for kind words to leave his mouth, but you just nodded frantically in response. You were anxious to get this over with. To think you'd go to these lengths just to see him again. He got to work, placing a hand on your waist to steady himself while he worked. Goosebumps formed on your waist at the spot. You had never reacted that way to a guy's touch but shrugged it off regardless. It was probably the nerves talking.

He was right, it was over before you knew it. He handed you a mirror, showing you the results. You smiled in delight. Even if they were small and discreet tattoos, they still caught the eye which was exactly what you were going for. You made your way to the cashier happily.

You had one thing left to do before leaving. You spotted Doyoung and walked over to him, successfully capturing his attention.  
"Listen, uh, I know you think I'm just a spoiled brat and what I'm about to do probably won't help change your mind, but I just hope you can see that I'm far from being one. I don't especially like living in luxury, for what it's worth."

With that, you shoved a hundred-dollar bill in his pocket and walked away. Doyoung stood there in shock. He had always thought negatively about the upper class, but maybe you were actually one of the good ones.

Your parents never noticed the addition of ink to your body, much to your relief. You didn't regret it, but they would make sure you did if they ever found out. You were currently enjoying some much needed alone time when you heard a knock at your door. Weird, you thought. People didn't usually knock since it was such a big house- who would hear it? You hurried to open it, your jaw dropping when you saw the person before you.

"Doyoung, what are you-"

"I wanted to apologize for acting like such a jerk. You didn't do anything to deserve that, and I'm sorry. Do you think we can start over?"

You were too stunned to speak. It took your brain a few moments to function properly again.

"Sure. It's okay, don't worry. Happens all the time."

"Let me make it up to you, over coffee maybe?"

He took you by surprise once again and you accepted the offer. You invited him in since you had to change out of your pajamas. You tied your hair in a high ponytail, putting together an outfit in record time.

You found Doyoung admiring a painting hung in your living room.

"It's an original. Do you like art?"

"I'm an artist, of course, I do." He laughed, making you laugh as well.

He brought you to his favorite coffee shop and you had to agree with him. The place was remote, but the moment you stepped in you were met with friendly faces and delicious aromas. Your coffee tasted amazing and you could tell by the taste that the owners ground their own coffee beans.

"By the way, how did you know where I lived?" You asked, the question having been on your mind ever since he crossed the threshold.

"It's a small town. Plus, there aren't a lot of houses up there."

Your lips curled up into a smile at the thought of the young man asking around about you. You made conversation for a little while, going through the basics. What your childhood was like, what school you went to, your major in college and your favorite things in life. And then came the inevitable question.

"What's it like to be rich?" He asked with hesitance laced in his voice.

He didn't expect to hear that it was so lonely and demanding, that was for sure. He listened to you carefully, hanging on to your every word. And that's how it was for a few hours. You got to know the mysterious tattoo artist who was actually studying to make his dream a reality. Opening an art gallery, becoming a renowned artist. Doyoung had ambition, something you lacked yourself. Working as a tattoo artist made his artistic juices flow in the meantime, you learned.

You actually had a lot in common with Doyoung, despite coming from two completely different backgrounds. You enjoyed his company so much that you found yourself pouting as he walked you home.

You came to a halt when you faced your doorstep. You exchanged phone numbers before he bid you goodbye, waving from where he stood.

Laying on your bed, you recalled your time with Doyoung. It was the first time you had hung out with someone from the "outside world" in a while and you were happy you two got off to a good start. Maybe a normal friendship was what you needed in your life right now. You smiled to yourself, playing with your hair absentmindedly until fingers poked your side repetitively.

"Hey, what's up with you? In love or something?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes, abandoning the idea of you ever listening to what he was trying to say beforehand.

"No, nothing like that. I've just made a friend, a normal one."

"Oooh, tell me about her then!"

"Him, actually. His name's Doyoung and he works at a tattoo shop on the street we walked together that one time."

"Oh, I see how it is. You've got the hots for him."

Taeyong teased.

"I do not!"

"Liar."

You chased after him, set on making him think twice about teasing you.

You saw Doyoung again a few days later, this time for a meal at some local restaurant. The more you got to know him, the more you realized that despite his cold exterior, he was a really sweet guy.

"Is it hard to have friends in your situation?"

His question took you by surprise, it wasn't often that people asked you about your feelings.

"Well, yes since I don't go to school, but I do have a best friend whom I share everything with. He's kinda all I've got."  
You laughed lightly.

"Nonsense, you've got me too now."

He winked playfully, making your heart stop for a nanosecond. His beauty never ceased to unsettle you in the subtlest of ways.

Hanging out with Doyoung soon became a regular thing. You shared the same passion for music as well as art, and so much more. You had never been this close to someone who your parents didn't "approve" of and it honestly felt refreshing. You'd visit him at the tattoo shop often and admire his passion for his work from a distance. Whenever he had a day off, you would see each other whether it be for a walk in the park, going to the movies, or chilling at his place. You had grown quite close in those weeks and so, you figured it was about time that your two favorite people met.

So here you were in Taeyong and Doyoung's company, talking about this and that. They had hit it off from the getgo, both noticing the antique car parked in the driveway of the café. Apparently, it was one of a kind. You had proceeded to find a table while Doyoung took care of ordering the drinks for everyone. Taeyong had leaned over and whispered in your ear.

"I like him."

You had talked for hours and shared countless anecdotes (most of which were embarrassing for yourself). You were happy that the two most important guys in your life got along, you would even go as far as to say that it was a relief.

The next Saturday, your parents decided to host a charity event to raise awareness for one of the same old causes: helping the poor, protecting the environment, making the world a better place allegedly. You weren't too psyched about it, especially since you didn't think your folks would let you invite Doyoung given the importance of the event. You had still tried, though.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it? I have a lot to do, make it quick."

"Uh, can I have a plus one for the event?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Make sure to share the dress code, I can't have anyone looking homeless."

She shivered at the thought. She was too busy to pay attention to you, as always. Her agreeing was not something you expected, though. You invited Doyoung nonetheless to which he confirmed mere minutes later. You smiled thinking about how full of surprises the day had revealed itself to be.

Said guest arrived a few hours before the official time, wanting to spend some time with you beforehand. He showed up in a fitted tux, his sleeves rolled up so the average person could catch a glimpse of his numerous tattoos.

"Earth to (Y/N). Hello?"

You hadn't realized you were staring until he waved a hand in front of your face. You felt a blush creep to your cheeks and just smiled to disguise it.

You laid next to Doyoung on your king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling mindlessly. Your eyelids were starting to droop before Doyoung spoke up.

"You know, before I met you, I thought all rich people were the same. Brats, greedy, arrogant. But you've proven me wrong and I'm honestly happy you did."

"Wow, where is this coming from?"

You answered, trying to mask your giddiness.

"I don't know, I'm just glad I met you I guess."

"You guess, huh? How convincing."

You laughed. He rolled his eyes, used to your behavior by now. A maid entered the room shortly after as if to make sure that your happiness was short-lived. She handed you the dress you were going to wear for the night. It was a sparkly one this time, with Valentino written all over it- figuratively speaking.

Doyoung waited downstairs while you got ready, recognizing Taeyong in the foyer. He approached the young man and the pair exchanged a polite greeting.

"I know we get along and all, but if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

Doyoung's brows knitted in confusion.

"What-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his gaze was directed elsewhere. You were now standing right in front of the two boys in your carefully-selected Valentino dress.

"What are we talking about?"

You looked at the both of them inquisitively.

"You look beautiful, (Y/N)."

The comment left Doyoung's mouth almost without him realizing it. You blushed at the comment.You uttered a faint "thank you" under your breath.

People started arriving shortly after, filling your house to capacity. You had greeted some people, but couldn't for the life of you find the hosts. Precisely at that moment, the lights turned off all at once and music started playing. A spotlight lit up the area where they were standing, waiting for everyone's attention to be redirected to them. Of course, they were going to make a grand entrance, you thought.

After a useless speech on how it was important to give back to the community - because everyone knew that the rich only attended these events to feel good about themselves -, you made your way over to the waiter whisking away a flute of champagne.

A hand grabbed your arm forcefully, almost making you drop your glass.

"Who the hell is that, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?"

Your mother stood in fury before you, pointing to where Doyoung was sitting.

"My plus one, his name is-"

"I don't care what his name is, young lady! I will not let you disgrace this family. Tell him to leave and you are never to see him again after that."

"But Mom-"

"No! Or you go with him."

You were taken aback by her cruel words. Would she really disown you just because you were friends with a commoner? You knew your mother cared about her image, but this was crossing the line. And it wasn't the first time that she had been this mean to you, which only added fuel to the flame. Regardless, you were too upset to stay in the same room with her.

You tugged at Doyoung's arm who understood by your facial expression that something had gone haywire. He let you drag him out of there, walking until you felt like you were far enough from that house and everything it represented. You halted and tears started forming in your eyes, your hand moving to cover your mouth as you exploded in sobs. Doyoung pulled you against him, caressing your hair as you cried it all out.

It took you a while to get back to your senses, wiping your eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

"My mom's horrible, Doyoung. She threatened to disown me if I didn't kick you out."

He thought for a moment to process what you had just said.

"Why didn't you though?" He frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't I what?"

"Kick me out."

"You're my friend, I would never do something like that to someone I care about. Unlike my mother."

You looked down, feeling the tears form in the corner of your eyes once more. Seeing this, Doyoung brought you in for a hug.

"It's okay, I'm here."

He rested his head on top of yours, giving you all the time you needed. You broke away from the hug as you felt the tears come to a stop. His thumb wiped the remainder of your tears away and he smiled, still cupping your face. Staring into his eyes, you felt safe.

"Doyoung, do you mind if I sleep over at your place tonight? I don't really want to go back there."

"Of course."

He took off his jacket and draped it across your shoulders, holding you against him while you walked towards his car. The small gesture made your heart flutter for some reason.

You were exhausted when you arrived at your destination. Crying was very draining, both for the mind and the body, you concluded. You began walking towards the couch when Doyoung took ahold of your wrist to stop you.

"No, no, no, I'll take the couch. You can take my bed tonight."

"But-"

"There's always a but with you, isn't there? You don't need to worry tonight, okay? Just take my bed and sleep it off."

He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

You mirrored the action, nodding in defeat. He handed you some of his clothes to sleep in. You changed and hopped into bed, wanting nothing more than to relish in the comfort of a warm bed.

You tossed and turned for a while, feeling quite guilty about stealing his bed away from him. You wrapped yourself in a blanket and walked over to where he was supposedly sleeping.

"Doyoung."

"Hmmm?"

He opened an eye.

"There's enough room in your bed for the both of us, come on."

He mumbled something under his breath. You could only make out "Bed, for, you".

"I know you'll wake up with a sore back if you sleep on the couch, Doyoung."

He groaned because he knew you were right. You put a pillow between the two of you and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

The sun rays shone through the curtains, making you squint your eyes. You woke up with heavy eyelids, still feeling quite tired. Your head fell to the side, expecting to land on a pillow- which did not happen to be the case. Your eyes widened when you saw the position you were in. Doyoung was sleeping on his back, an arm wrapped securely around your waist. Your head was on his chest and your legs were entangled with his. Oh god, you thought. How were you going to explain this? Did friends even cuddle? A thousand questions starting running through your head before you decided to do something about it.

You got up, limb by limb so you wouldn't wake him and tiptoed to the kitchen. You decided to make breakfast as a way to repay him for being there for you the day before.

Doyoung woke up while you were preparing the pancake mix, smelling the food from his bed. He looked over to where you had previously been, smirking as he remembered how you had cuddled up to him in the middle of the night.

"Something smells good."

You jumped in surprise, not expecting to see him there.

"I sure hope so, I'm making pancakes."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day apparently."

He chuckled, taking a seat at the counter. You finished making breakfast and the both of you enjoyed it in silence. He made a few comments about the food here and there, making you blush in the process. You had never been one to get flustered easily, but you found yourself blushing often when you were with him.

You decided to go back home, even if you weren't ready to confront your mother just yet. You had probably made everyone worry, something you had never taken pleasure in. You thanked Doyoung for everything again, giving him a hug before leaving.

You took a deep breath as you stood before the familiar surroundings. You had never really found any comfort in the mansion you lived in, the place was never a home to you despite having lived there all your life. Any minute now, you would have to face your mother's wrath and saying you were dreading it would clearly be an understatement. You hated her outbursts, but most importantly, you hated that you could never stand up for yourself.

The door swung open, revealing one of your nervous maids. She sighed in relief when she saw you- having had to deal with your ballistic mother for the last 24 hours. You apologized for your absence, knowing it must've been hard for the poor maid to calm your lunatic of a mother. You gathered all your courage and spoke up so your voice resonated in the empty foyer.

"I'm home."

Your father was probably at work by now, but you knew for a fact that your mother would be home. She didn't have a job, so she basked in her luxurious surroundings day after day. She planned events now and again, but it wasn't like there were a lot of them to be held. It must get boring to stay home and do nothing every day, you thought suddenly feeling a sort of empathy towards your mother.

She wrapped her silk robe around her slim figure before making her way to the foyer. She had too much pride to admit that she had missed her daughter, especially after what she had done. Honor was of utmost importance, especially when it came to your family.

"You have no idea how disappointed I am with you, (Y/N). First, you disrespect your family by bringing a hobo into our home, and then you go and run off with him. What do you think that says about our family? Do you know how humiliated I was? I had to come up with an excuse on the spot again and frankly, I am tired of having to do that for you!"

She was still mad, as predicted. She seemed more resigned than the previous day though.

"You know what mom? Screw that. You don't have to care about what I do all the time, isn't that what freedom is all about? Oh wait, I don't have any! No one cares about our stupid family reputation but you. We're respectable enough as is, we don't need to justify our every move. And you know why you care so much? Because you have nothing else to do. You don't have anything to occupy your time, you just sit here all day doing who knows what!"

"And now you're talking back to your own mother? What has gotten into you!"

You were so engrossed in your argument that none of you heard the door open.

"Is this because of that boy you've been spending time with? What has he said to you? I knew I should've gotten involved sooner, look at what he's done to you! Can't you see that he's a bad influence, just like all the others?"

"Don't you dare pin this on him. This has nothing to do with him and quite frankly, I'm glad I met him."

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"He's made me happier in the last few months than you have in my entire life! Did you think that having me cooped up in this prison that you call a house would make me happy? Well, think again, because I'm not you. I know how desperately you want me to be, but I'm not. To be honest, I don't care what you think of him. I don't need your permission for anything anymore, Mom. And as my mother, you should be happy that I've met someone like him."

"I don't know who you are anymore."

You let out a chuckle, utterly discouraged.

"I'm not gonna apologize for falling in love with him because you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that spending time with him has made me notice all the small things in life. I'm not sorry that he's made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. Most importantly, I'm not sorry that he feels more like family than you ever will. If you still want to disown me after this, I'm not stopping you. There's nothing holding me back anymore."

You shook your head in a mixture of pride and sadness. You had stood up to your mother for the first time in your life and yet she still didn't understand.

You had never identified your feelings for Doyoung before that fight, the truth coming out on its own accord. You did notice some details when you were around him like how your heart would beat faster when he touched you, how happy you felt when he was around, and more. You had never realized it was love because truthfully, you had never been in love before.

You left the house as fast as was humanly possible but a hand grabbing your wrist prevented you from doing just that. You turned around, not quite sure who you were expecting, but it certainly wasn't who you were met with. Doyoung stared at you quizzically, his lips parted as though he was still in shock about something. You walked out in a hurry, him trailing behind you.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it, actually."

"Oh god."

You heard yourself say out loud. You ran your hands through your hair in disbelief. Just when you were sure the day couldn't get any worse, this had to happen. The universe really was out to get you.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

You pondered the question for a short while. If you agreed, everything would change and probably not for the best. You wanted to deny it so badly, but you owed him the truth.

"Yeah, I did."

You looked down and bit your lip as you waited for him to reject you.

"Good."

You raised your head in confusion.

"Because I'm not sorry that I fell in love with you either."

And with that, he pulled your face towards his in a heated kiss. You moved your lips slowly against his, deepening the kiss. He bit your lip before releasing your lips. You smiled before pulling him in for another kiss. It was slower this time, expressing all the pent-up feelings you've felt for each other all those months. By the time you broke away from each other, the both of you were out of breath.

He held out his hand invitingly which you gladly took. He led you to his car, his hand resting on your thigh as he drove. His touch comforted you and ignited something in you all at once.

You were in his apartment in no time, his lips finding yours again. Your hands found his hair -which was just as soft as you had imagined it to be- and his grabbed your waist firmly. He trailed down, giving your ass a squeeze. You gasped at the new feeling, granting him access to slip his tongue inside your mouth.

He guided you to his room, making you giggle when you knocked over some foreign objects. He closed the door with his foot, leading you to his bed.

"Are you sure about this, baby?"

"Yes."

And that's all it took for Doyoung to show you how he felt about you on a deeper, more intimate level. You wouldn't come to regret the events of that night, quite the opposite actually. You felt things you had never felt before with Doyoung and you knew this was only the beginning.

As you cuddled up to him that night, you were convinced that there was more to family than just the link that bonded people with the same blood together. Family was a feeling. The feeling of being loved and having a home, that's what family was all about. You felt safe and alive with Doyoung. And somehow, he simply felt like home.


	2. Missing Out- Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you attend a college frat party, you run into someone you didn't expect to see ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiya nctzens, I'm sooo sorry it took this long for me to update but I'm finally back with AO3's favorite scenarios (jk). This one is a smut (ayyyy) and I was randomly inspired so enjoy loves. Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you didn't, any feedback is welcome. Until next time, stay golden xx

 

If there was one thing frat parties were good for, it was without a doubt blowing off steam. That, and sleeping with hot college guys wasn’t so bad either. And for those same reasons were you now standing in front of the mansion who hosted weekly celebrations of the college life. Accompanying you was none other than your roommate (aka the most popular girl on campus) which explained why she disappeared from your sight in mere seconds.

_I need a drink,_ you thought to yourself. And with that, you skipped over to where the makeshift bar was located. Pouring yourself a generous amount of liquid courage, you made your way to the couch, seeing as you barely knew a single soul at this party.

“There you are! Why are you sitting there all alone?” Your roommate pulled you up and dragged you to meet some of the frat boys. Not bad looking, you had to admit.

“This is Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark and where’s-” She trailed off and all eyes turned to face a common silhouette coming down the stairs.

You couldn’t clearly distinguish his features from afar, but it was obvious from his aura alone that he was the leader of this place. He waved to his guests and stationed himself in front of you. Only now did you realize who you were faced with. He had dyed his hair a dark red which made him even more alluring than he already was.

“Taeyong…?” You asked, your voice shaky.

His eyes opened wide at the familiar call of his name.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Your roommate intervened.

“We used to go to school together.” Taeyong curtly replied.

Actually, you had been quite close friends for years, until someone decided you weren’t cool enough to hang out with- at least that’s the version you deemed most plausible. Regardless, you were not expecting to see him here and his presence multiplied your desire to get drunk.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get another drink.” You hurriedly excused yourself and to be fair, you did need a refill. What you didn’t notice was the way Taeyong bit his lip watching you walk away from him, yet again.

 

Well into the night, when everyone’s vision started to blur ever-so-slightly, one of the frat boys had the brilliant idea to start doing body shots. In your intoxicated state, the idea seemed like a lot of fun. Taeyong frowned from across the room, seeing you so psyched to try something of the sort. You laid down on the table and waited until they were done prepping you. You didn’t notice a hovering presence beside you.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Taeyong’s face translated into obvious discontentment, but you were too drunk to care.

“Dude, chill. It’s all in good fun.”

“Fine then. You asked for it. ”

He took your initial partner’s spot while you laid there confused. The “ref” gave him the go and before you knew it, your high school crush was licking salt off your body. Your breath hitched in your throat and for a second you forgot how to breathe. It was over before you knew it, but your heart was still beating a mile a minute.

“You shouldn’t let just anybody do that, (Y/N).”

“And you’re telling me you’re not just anybody?” You challenged him.

“I’m not.” The seriousness in his eyes made you back down.

“I need some air.” You turned away from him to make a beeline for the exit and never come back, but he grabbed your wrist before you could do so.

“Wait, (Y/N). I owe you an explanation.”

“For what?” He sighed and looked down, losing face for the first time since you laid eyes upon him.

“For the way I ditched you in high school, you didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” You were desperate to wrap up the conversation before old feelings resurfaced. He took a step towards you.

“How about a do-over?”

“Sure, we’re friends again yay! Okay bye bye-” You made a second attempt to leave, but he grabbed your wrist. Again.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m drunk, duh.” And another step.

“You see, I don’t think that’s it. And I won’t give up until I find out what it is.”

“What-” He threw you over his shoulder before you could finish your sentence and only stopped once you were in his room which was much neater than you would’ve imagined it to be. But that wasn’t the issue at hand.

“Now spill, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“No.” You crossed your arms like a child and he moved to sit on the bed. He gestured for you to come to him, which you didn’t. Then, an idea popped into your head. What if you had your fun? You smirked and walked towards him, only to straddle his lap. Your hands went to play with his hair while you struggled not to laugh at his reactions.

“See, Taeyong, the thing is that you’re just too damn hot.” You leaned over to whisper in his ear. He gulped.

“You don’t know how much I’d love to rip those clothes off.”

You bit his earlobe teasingly before giggling to yourself.

“What’s so funny?” His brows were knitted together and you were almost scared of the Taeyong you saw before you.

“I mean your reactions were quite funny, plus you must hear that shit every day.” He tensed up underneath you.

“Relax, I was only joking.”

“Well, I’m not.”

That said, his lips found yours and he grabbed your ass to show you he was serious. You moaned into the kiss, the 16-year-old in you not believing this was actually happening. Taeyong’s kisses got rougher, more desperate and you were oddly satisfied by that. You ground your hips against Taeyong- earning a low groan from him and you could feel just how much he hadn’t been joking about this. He flipped positions so you were laying on the bed and you could already tell he liked being in control. You didn’t mind in the slightest bit though.

“I want those clothes off, now.” His voice literally dropped an octave, making you even hornier than you already were. You obeyed his order and laid back down on the bed. He disposed of his own clothes, climbing on top of you. His clothes did not do him justice, he was much more sculpted than what you had initially thought and you were even more turned on just by the sight of him. He dived in for another kiss, making sure to bite your bottom lip before pulling away. He licked his lips and walked back to his drawer for something.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He smirked and came towards you with a blindfold, taking your eyesight away for a calculated amount of time.

“Do you trust me?” You nodded frenetically. He smiled. He had always thought you were the prettiest girl in any room you walked into but tied up for him like this, you were beautiful beyond words to him.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.” And like flicking a switch, caring Taeyong was gone. He kissed your neck, making sure to leave plenty of love bites in his passage.

“Do you think Daddy liked you behaving like a little slut out there tonight?”

“No, sir.” You were already pooling in your panties.

“And what do sluts get?” He took your nipple in his mouth, your hands cuffed to the bedframe preventing you from doing anything about it. You simply let out a yelp.

“They get punished.” He slipped a finger inside you, earning a moan from your end.

“Shhh, baby, we wouldn’t want to alarm the others.” He hushed you with his own mouth on yours as he added another finger. He curled his fingers inside you, hitting the right spots over and over again.

“Taeyong, I’m close.” You whispered.

“Well, that’s just too bad.” He ceased his movements altogether, leaving you unsatisfied and upset beneath him.

“How does that feel, kitten?” You didn’t answer, which was a bad decision.

“I asked you a question.” His serious voice was back, recreating the same effect as the first time.

“It doesn’t feel good, Daddy.”

“Good.”

“Do you think you’re ready for me, slut?”

“Yes, please.” He grabbed a condom from his bedside table and rolled it down his shaft which had been hard for a while now. Seeing you as a writhing mess beneath him wasn’t something he’d be able to get out of his head. His lips found your neck again and you moaned in return. He took the occasion to enter you slowly and your breath hitched in your throat for the second time that night. He felt much bigger than what you would have imagined.

“Please move.” You let out in between breaths. He complied, setting a slow pace so you could adjust to his size. Once you were comfortable, he threw your legs on his shoulders and accelerated his pace.

“Oh fuck, just like that.” You moaned out, your remaining senses overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure. He smirked and his hand found your clit, massaging it at the same pace he was going. Within a few minutes of this sweet torture, your bundle of nerves took over and your orgasm overwhelmed all your senses. Your walls tightened around his member, to which he cursed under his breath. He came a few minutes after, releasing his load in the condom before throwing it away. He laid back down beside you as you both struggled to catch your breath. He gently removed the blindfold covering your eyes, brushing your hair out of the way with his fingers.

“How was that?” He asked, still playing with your hair.

“Fucking amazing.” You giggled.

“If I knew you were this good in bed, I would’ve reconnected with you lightyears ago.”

“I’m glad you can admit you’ve been missing out.” He laughed and god was it the most attractive sound you had ever heard.

“Fun fact, I actually had the fattest crush on you throughout high school.” He confessed.

“No way.”

“Why do you think I stopped talking to you all of a sudden? I knew you didn’t like me back, so I thought it would be better for both of us that way.”

“Oh my god, are you serious? Dude, I had a crush on you too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” You looked at each other and simultaneously erupted in a fit of laughter, amused by how naïve you both were. You moved to stand up, but Taeyong grabbed your wrist.

“Okay, you have got to stop doing that.”

“Where are you going?” He mumbled.

“Just to wash up, I’ll be back if you want me to.”

“Of course, I want to cuddle now.” You shook your head, who would’ve known that Lee Taeyong was such a big baby? You laughed to yourself as you washed off evidence of your sins then hurried back to Taeyong’s side.

“Missed me?” You wriggled your eyebrows at him.

He simply nodded, proceeding to sniff your hair (not so discreetly, might you add) and nuzzle his nose in the crook of your neck. His arm was wrapped around you and you swore 16-year-old you was having a heart attack by now. You closed your eyes, content for the first time in what might as well have been months. You hadn’t looked this forward to waking up next to someone before and the thought scared you a little, but it mostly excited you. Needless to say, you had not seen this one coming, but you were far from complaining. Maybe this was life’s way of giving you a second chance with your first love, or it wasn’t. Perhaps, you had been missing out all those years of keeping your feelings at bay. But those days were over, and you were ready to take full advantage of whatever was next.

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa thanks for reading through the end, you're a real one! Make sure to let me know in the comments if you liked my stories or simply to tell me I suck I don't mind either way lol 
> 
> Also!! thanks for the support on my first work, means the world to me xx 
> 
> Until next time loves - 라리사


End file.
